hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Darren Osborne
Darren Osborne '''(Neé '''Mark Roscoe) is a character on Hollyoaks. He first appeared on 18 November 1996, played then by Adam Booth, he then returned in 1999, played by Ashley Taylor Dawson. Biography Arrival Darren arrives in Hollyoaks with parents Celia (Carol Noakes) and Jack from America. Celia discovers that Jack has been having an affair with Dawn Cunningham (Lisa Williamson) and returns to America, taking Darren with her. 1997 Return Darren returns to live with his father two years later. Darren becomes friends with Luke; together they stand up to bully Mark. When Mark's bullying of Luke becomes more severe, Darren decides to befriend Mark in the hope he will go easy on Luke. His attempts do not succeed and Mark rapes Luke. After the attack, Luke's relationship with Mandy begins to fail, so Darren takes advantage of the situation and begins a relationship with Mandy. Darren suggests that Luke might be gay and that he was responsible for his own rape. Mandy breaks up with Darren. Darren trashes his sister Ruth's (Terri Dwyer) flat and is evicted; he leaves the village soon afterwards. 2000 Return Shortly after Darren returns to Hollyoaks village from America 3 years later, Darren begins a skimming scam which is found out by his boss Scott who refuses to give him time off work. In retaliation he plants incriminating evidence on Scott's computer before calling the police. Scott sets fire to The Loft with Darren inside, but Scott becomes trapped and Darren leaves him for dead. Darren is told no trace of Scott has been found, but Scott is alive and sends threatening postcards to Darren. He pleads with Scott not to kill him, but the police arrive shortly after. Gambling Addiction Debbie and Darren have a brief relationship, but it ends when her boyfriend Dan Hunter (Andrew McNair) returns from prison. He later begins a relationship with Steph, but ends it when she has an epileptic seizure, and he begins dating Zoe. Darren begins gambling, and becomes addicted. The relationship ends when Darren has sex with Zoe's best friend Jessica after he and Zoe fight over his gambling addiction. Darren steals Frankie Osborne's (Helen Pearson) jewellery to settle a debt with a loan shark, and blames Newt (Nico Mirallegro), who is sent back to care. Jack, unaware of Darren's addiction, gives him half The Dog in recognition of how much he has matured. Darren begins counselling for his gambling addiction, but later plays poker with Warren and loses his half of The Dog to him. Jack and Frankie discover that Darren has stolen Frankie's jewellery and lost his half of The Dog. Jack then has a heart attack which he feels responsible for. Marriage To Nancy Hayton Darren begins secretly planning his wedding to Nancy. Darren is tempted to gamble at a casino by Brendan Brady (Emmett J. Scanlan) but resists. Nancy's mother, Margaret, makes Nancy doubt her relationship with Darren. Nancy believes Darren is having an affair with Cindy and decides to leave Hollyoaks village to live in Canada. Darren tells Nancy about the wedding he has been planning. She forgives him and the pair marry. Nancy later discovers she is pregnant with Darren's child but she later suffers a miscarriage. Nancy later discovers she is again pregnant with Darren's child.Nancy later suffers a miscarriage. Nancy and Darren later discover she is again pregnant. Nancy goes in to premature labour and gives birth to their son three months early by emergency caesarean.t their son may suffer brain damage. During her pregnancy Nancy helped her friend Mitzeee (Rachel Shenton) after she escaped from prison, making Nancy stressed. Darren blames Nancy for their son's premature birth and tells her he will not forgive her if their son dies. Darren and Nancy name their son Oscar, who turns out to be deaf. This causes problems in Darren and Nancy's relationship, with Darren wanting their son to go through an operation for his hearing but Nancy not wanting to. The stress results in Nancy becoming addicted to painkillers. Darren eventually finds out about Nancy's painkiller addiction leaving him furious and Nancy moves away for a short time. Darren and Nancy become friends with Sienna Blake (Anna Passey), and let her move in with them as a full-time nanny. Relationship With Sienna Sienna grows feelings for Darren and they kiss, although Darren later reunites with Nancy after she recovers. Desperate to get rid of Nancy, Sienna frames Nancy for several dilemmas, including leaving Oscar trapped in a fire, in order to make it look like she is still addicted to painkillers. Tom catches Sienna trying to breast feed Oscar, although Sienna accuses Tom of trying to take topless pictures of her. Darren believes Sienna's lies that Nancy is still a painkiller addict, resulting in Nancy moving out and Darren and Sienna beginning a relationship. Sienna begins faking a pregnancy although is devastated when she overhears Darren saying he doesn't want the baby. In order to get Darren closer, Sienna attempts to officially get rid of Nancy and she frames Nancy for trying to kill Oscar, Charlie and herself. Nancy is taken to a mental institute because of this. Darren later finds out that Sandy Roscoe (Gillian Taylforth) is his mother and disowns Jack for lying to him for years. Darren, Sienna and Oscar move out because of this. Tom realizes what Sienna has done to Nancy and attempts to expose her by putting a video camera in her bedroom. Darren finds the video camera, however, and assumes that Tom had been trying to film Sienna topless again leaving Darren furious with Tom. Darren later makes up with Jack when he is nearly killed in an explosion. Tom's Kidnap When Tom goes missing, Darren is desperate to find him. Thinking that Tom has run away, he assumes that he will come home if Nancy is there and convinces Sienna to change her statement about Nancy. Nancy is released from the mental institute because of this. However, it is revealed that Sienna actually kidnapped Tom and kept him hostage in a basement. Tom is able to escape and along with Nancy, they expose Sienna for everything. Sienna attacks Nancy causing her to have temporary brain damage and attempts to kill Tom, Charlie and Oscar although they are saved and Nancy recovers. Following Darren's treatment of Nancy, things are hard between them and get even worse when Nancy attempts to get revenge on Darren. However, they eventually reconcile and get engaged again. However, things only get worse when Sienna blackmails Darren to get Tom to change his statement or she'll create even more problems for the Osbornes. Following a heart attack, Darren is given angina spray however Sienna takes this while Darren is on a camping trip and Nancy leaves him on his own on the trip following an argument. Darren starts to have a heart attack and Sienna, realizing what she's done, saves him at the last minute. Creation of 'Daz Cabs' On New Year's Eve after bringing Esther and her girlfriend Kim Butterfield to a club he is mistaken for a taxi-man giving him the idea to start up his own taxi company 'Daz Cabs'. His company got off to a rocky start as he was unable to know where he was going and got Dr. S'avage late for two important meetings. However Darren teamed up with Kim to force Dr. S'avage to give him the hospital taxi contract and recruited Tony to work as his receptionist. However they came to blows over the name and design of the company, but resolved their differences with Darren moving into the boarding house, Tony working as a taxi driver and Maxine Minniver takes over as receptionist. Relationship With Maxine Minniver Darren and Maxine start to develop feeling for each as Darren supports her getting custody of daughter Minnie from her abusive ex-partner Patrick Blake. They later start up a relationship which Patrick tries to wreck so Darren retaliates by trying to frame Patrick . On Freddie Roscoe and Lindsey Butterfields wedding day, Darren witnesses Joe Roscoe try to shoot Freddie with Grace Black gun. Trevor Royale orders Darren to get rid of the gun but Patrick records him burying it and blackmails him into saying Maxine is an alcoholic and she loses custody of Minnie. Darren later finds Maxine on top of a church roof and pleads with her not to jump as Minnie needs her. Later when they are alone he reveals that Patrick blackmailed him and he couldn't go to prison as he needs to be there for Oscar and Charlie. Maxine forgives him and they remain together. Darren helps Maxine set up her own cab business 'Minnie Cabs' so she stands a chance at getting Minnie back. When Darren finds out that Patrick is dying he tells Patrick that he is sticking by Maxine and that when he's dead he'll be dancing on his grave. Intro Darren has had three introduction shots. 2010-2013: This version has Darren throwing a bouquet of flowers towards you. 2013-2016: This version features Darren standing in a room full of cogs with the camera zooming into his eye to reveal the Hollyoaks logo. 2016-: Darren's current version features him on a carousel with Nancy = Francine Osborne = Category:1996 Characters Category:Osborne Family Category:Villains Category:Recasts Category:1996 debuts